


All With U

by conniptionns



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: THEY ARE BROTHERS AND THEY SUPPORT EACH OTHER GOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniptionns/pseuds/conniptionns
Summary: prompt: do you trust me?After the car crash.





	All With U

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to @OllieDollie23 for betaing, loml

Aaron was getting dressed to meet his dealer when he got the call. It was from an unknown number and he almost didn't answer. His dealer was a skinny white kid called Fitz. Andrew had gone with him to meet Fitz once. The only thing that Andrew said during the entire trip was in the car after they had walked out of Fitz's mother's house: 'That kid is the dumbest punk ass bitch I have ever seen in my life. This is genuinely pathetic, even for you.' Aaron had been mad at the time; who was Andrew to judge him for things he didn't know? What kind of brother was he? Aaron had just met this kid that was his mirror image, and he was supposed to what, take censure from him?

Andrew didn't know how things worked. When mom got drunk at night, she got _drunk_ , and that's when she took all of her frustrations out on Aaron. Tilda wasn't entirely a demon though--every morning, she would patch Aaron up and sometimes even gave him medicine to heal the pain of broken limbs. Unfortunately that was how Aaron got hooked on medication, but she wasn't a supplier, she was a mostly negative presence in his life that only took care of him after she tried to destroy him. Aaron had been looking elsewhere for his fix for two years.

Sometimes Aaron was mad that Tilda never hit Andrew, but then again, Andrew didn't know how things worked. Honestly, Aaron was a little afraid that if Tilda laid a hand on Andrew, Andrew would kill her. Tilda was extremely violent when intoxicated, but she had never been to jail; Andrew had, and was therefore capable of things that Aaron could probably never imagine. Regardless, neither Tilda nor Andrew were home. Aaron had been asleep when they left, but now he was slipping on tattered jeans to go meet up with Fitz. Aaron was fairly sure that this time, Tilda had broken something. His ribs went tender and if he touched them he was in a lot of pain. Andrew had been out. Tilda rarely lashed out when Andrew was around, probably because of the guilt of getting rid of him, Aaron didn't really know, but when Andrew found out, he gave Aaron a sleeping pill and told him not to worry.

"Do you trust me?" Andrew had asked.

Aaron had hesitated slightly before saying, "Yes."

It was nice to have someone to care about him, Aaron had sunk into sleep gratefully. He woke up alone but he was fine with that. He had to deal with the feelings that were leftover from the night before. He was hurt over the way Tilda had treated him and he didn't really know how to feel about Andrew. He didn't have to feel anything after meeting with Fitz, and that was what Aaron was looking for: an escape in the shape of a little pill.

But his phone had rang, and he answered. At first he didn't understand anything the caller was saying because they sounded so frantic. His first thought was that Tilda had done something to Andrew. A hot burst of rage shot through him. Anger at his mother for destroying the only positive relationship he had in his family.

Luther and Maria didn't care about Aaron. They did when he was little, but once he grew out of that cute phase he no longer held their interest. His cousin Nicky had been okay, but Aaron more often than not was a sounding board for Nicky—Luther and Maria really did suck. Aaron loved Nicky and Nicky was probably Aaron's best friend, but Nicky wasn't really worried about Aaron, because Nicky had so many other things to worry about. Andrew was someone who grew up with nothing, from what Luther had explained, and Aaron felt like he never really had anything either. Maybe Andrew could be the secret thing he had and he could be Andrew's secret too. Two brothers that looked out for one another. It was something that Aaron had fantasized about his entire life.

Something bad had happened. The words that kept repeating in his ears were _car accident,_ and Aaron didn't know how he was supposed to be okay after that. Aaron ran the mile and a half to Luther and Maria's and begged Maria to use Nicky's car. Nicky was currently studying abroad in Germany—he had told Aaron that maybe he wasn't coming back. It was even more important then that Aaron got to Andrew.

By the time he got to the wreckage, the ambulance had already left. The man who called Aaron was standing over by his car and waved him down when he jumped out of the little hatchback and ran right towards the complete wreck of Tilda's Honda. Aaron barely heard a word the man was saying; he was shaken up over watching the wreck and when he saw Aaron he was even more upset, wailing something about Aaron looking just like him. Aaron had never fit in anywhere in his life. Tilda sometimes would go after him just because he looked like his father. Tilda had strawberry blonde hair that was dyed over with a cheap, greasy black and bright blue eyes. Aaron had white-blond hair and hazel eyes. Aaron finally had a piece that fit with him, and it sounded like he was gone.

Aaron left the man standing by the side of his car, sliding into his own car and throwing the car into reverse, before driving at breakneck speed to the hospital. He didn't care if he was pulled over, he didn't care if he had to wreck himself to get to the hospital, he just needed to be with Andrew.

When Aaron flew into the hospital parking lot, he left the car idling and ran in through the emergency drop off area. Four separate people tried to stop him before he burst through doors that said 'Staff Only'. Andrew was raising hell. Aaron almost laughed at how Andrew it was to be trying to physically fight off the nurse attempting to take your vitals when you were just in a car accident.

When Andrew caught sight of Aaron he grabbed the nurse's wrists and told her that he would comply as long as Aaron got to stay with him. She cussed and talked about how he was going to make her lose her job, but she let Aaron come stand by his bed. Aaron's hands were hovering in the air around Andrew and he was starting to fret without something to do. He was also starting to go into withdrawal and his ribs were killing him, but he wasn't going to say anything. Now that he saw that Tilda hadn't killed Andrew, he was starting to worry about where she was.

"Where's mom?" he asked.

Andrew snagged his wrist. "Did you mean it when you said you trusted me?"

Aaron responded without a moment's hesitation. "Yes."

Andrew didn't say another word to Aaron, but he did tell the nurse that Aaron had a broken rib, possibly two. She started swearing again, but she eventually found a way to get them beds side by side. While she patched Andrew up, Aaron had a morphine drip and had his ribs wrapped. Aaron knew that Andrew didn't approve of his drug habit, and honestly, he had been pretty sure Andrew was going to let him suffer through withdrawal in the hospital. When he and Andrew were left for a moment, Aaron craned his neck painfully to look at Andrew.

"What happened?"

"She's never going to touch you again," Andrew said, deadly serious.

"She died." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. She never made it to the hospital." Andrew was pulling no punches. Aaron liked that he always told him how it was. Everyone in his family was always trying to step around his emotions.

"Is that black-eye from the car accident?" Aaron asked, finally.

"No."

Aaron closed his eyes. The truth of what happened finally dawned on him. Andrew had pretended to be Aaron. Sometimes, the morning after treating Aaron like shit, Tilda would take him out to breakfast in lieu of an apology. Aaron had to believe that somewhere she had been sorry, but it was obvious that without Andrew willing to be docile, she quickly became enraged again. She probably hit Andrew and he found a way to wreck the car. Pain lanced through Aaron's chest. She was a demon bitch from hell.

"Aaron?" Andrew's voice was quiet, subdued, but Aaron wasn't disillusioned into thinking that Andrew was repentant in any way. Andrew saw what he considered to be a problem and he fixed it. Even if his methods were terrible and disgusting and horrible, Andrew was always fixing things.

"I trust you. It's you and me now—no one else."

"Are we making a deal?" Andrew asked.

"Yes." Aaron always said yes to Andrew, and never once did he look back and regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @exybooks


End file.
